1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an infant feeding apparatus, specifically to an improved feeding teat or nipple for a baby bottle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nursing bottles which deliver beverages to infants through an artificial teat or nipple have been used extensively as an alternative to breast feeding; thus, most improvements in such teats and their bottles have concentrated on simulating breast feeding. When an infant is being nursed by its mother, the most desirable position for the infant is with its torso in an upwardly inclined position; therefore, when an infant is being fed from a bottle the infant should also be in the natural feeding position: torso inclined slightly upward with neck straight, the teat perpendicular to and in alignment with the centerline of the mouth of the infant. However, the teat of conventional feeding bottles is coaxial with the feeding bottle so that as the infant nurses the feeding bottle must be tilted upwardly (more vertical) to keep the teat below the beverage level to enable the infant to feed without intaking air. As the incline of the feeding bottle is raised, the infant must respond by tilting its head back to an uncomfortable and unnatural nursing position. Heretofore, teats designed to enhance flexibility have concentrated on axial displacement for the pumping of beverage into the nursing infant's mouth. However, to effect such axial movements, the teat must remain coaxial with the feeding bottle so that one would have the same difficulty as with conventional teats to maintain proper positioning to the nursing infant.